


kick me like a stray

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: GUESS WHAT, M/M, its time to kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this anymore, Tyler!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick me like a stray

**Author's Note:**

> sup its me again :D

1.

 

"I can't do this anymore, Tyler!"

 

"Wh-what do you mean?" The younger boy asked, hands shaking. 

 

"You know exactly what I mean. This. All of this. You," he shook his head. 

 

"Josh?"

 

"Dont 'Josh' me! I can't keep doing this like everything is fucking fine. Because I am not fine. I cannot deal with your constant crying and need of confirmation. I cannot deal with your clingy and desperate ass. Not anymore."

 

"J-Josh I'm s-sorr-," he started, tears streaming down his face. 

 

"No. Shut up. Stop crying. See? This is what I mean! I can't stand this anymore! I quit!" 

 

The door slammed shut. 

 

2\. 

 

He didn't let go. He couldn't. 

 

Some people may called it stalking, but it was just hard for him to let go. 

 

After all they went through, how could he just let go? 

 

He cried and screamed and kicked his furniture around every time he saw Josh post something on social media. 

 

He was always surrounded by friends and fans. People who supported him.

 

Tyler wasn't. 

 

Because everyone hated Tyler. 

 

Because Josh made him look like the bad guy. 

 

Josh had gone to the press. 

 

Interview after interview about how horrible it had been to work with Tyler. 

 

He slowly lost all the support he had left. 

 

His friends turned to Josh. 

 

The fans turned to Josh. 

 

Everyone turned to Josh. 

 

Until Tyler was left alone.

 

3.

 

It had been three months since Josh had confirmed the break up. 

 

It had been three months since anyone had heard something from Tyler. 

 

He hadn't touched his keyboard in three months. 

 

Hadn't touched his notebook in three months. 

 

Music was his escape. 

 

But what was he supposed to do without that?

 

What was he supposed to do without the one thing that kept him alive. 

 

Josh knew this was Tyler's way of coping, yet he took it all away from him. 

 

Tyler hated Josh. 

 

4.

 

Six months. 

 

Exactly six months after their fight, Josh found a new band. 

 

Tyler decided this was his sign. 

 

5\. 

 

27 years he fought against his demons.

 

27 years he channelled all of his bad thoughts into creating something beautiful. 

 

27 years. 

 

That's how old Tyler Robert Joseph was when he decided it wasn't worth it anymore.


End file.
